PTV-4 Unvieled Its New Look This October 2015
October 3, 2015 The country's government TV station PTV 4 (People's Television), whose tagline Telebisyon ng Bayan, unveiled its new and refreshing landscape of Philippine television beginning this October for this kind of aggressive programming with its unique offerings and innovation. From its unmatched sports coverage of the much-awaited return of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP), top quality news and public affairs programs, curriculum-based educational programming for telecouse and a meaningful entertainment''.'' Delivering the people in the government's programs in our mandate to support of government officials and programs of the government-owned network. For kids, two new animated shows debuted this weeekend on PTV, kicks off the back-to-back premiere of The Octonauts and Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Saturday 12 noon and 12:30 p.m.) beginning October 3) and the premiere of BoBoiBoy (Sunday 11:30 a.m. beginning October 4) Beginning Monday, October 5, PTV News gets a refreshing make-over from Monday to Friday. RadyoBisyon (Monday to Friday 6 to 7 a.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738, 9TV and IBC News Network) is anchored by Francis Cansino (DZRB Radyo ng Bayan), Vivienne Gulla and Audrey Gorriceta (PTV). Afternoon news on PTV is by Kirby Cristobal, Princess Habibah Sarip and Roma Agsalud in News@1 (1 to 2:30 p.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738). The network's primetime newscast News@6 (6 to 7:15 p.m. simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738) as Kathy San Gabriel leads the anchor, with Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo and Aljo Bendijo. The country's late-night English news program on Philippine television NewsLife (9:45 to 11 p.m.) now with the new anchorman Anthony Pangilinan as the lead anchor, with Catherine Vital and Ria Fernandez. On the other hand, Saturday edition for News@6 (Saturday 6 to 7 p.m.) anchored by Phoebe Javier and Ralph Obina, and The Weekend News (Sunday 6 to 7 p.m.) anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Jorge Bandola with Joseph Parafina and Julius Disamburun. The morning magazine show Good Morning Boss! (Monday to Friday 7 a.m.) lightens up your morning with Dianne Medina, Aljo Bendijo, Karla Paderna and Jules Guiang. Also, PTV Special Forum takes a new look with Kathy San Gabriel, Anthony Pangilinan as a new co-host and Gio Tingson, every Wednesday at 8 p.m.; and a new show Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan hosted by Aljo Bendijo premieres October 9 and airs every Friday at 8 p.m. (delayed telecast from DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738). Our public affairs programs that includes Bridging Borders with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (every 1st Tuesday of the month at 8 p.m.), KwatroBersyal with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (every 2nd Tuesday of the month at 8 p.m.), The Veronica Chronicles with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (every 3rd Tuesday of the month 8 p.m.), Public Eye (every 4th Tuesday of the month 8 p.m.) and Personage with Carla Lizardo (Thursday 8 p.m.), which they remain on primetime in PTV; Panahon.TV (daily 5 to 5:30 a.m.), Report Kay Boss! (Monday 11 p.m.); S.M.E. Go! with Michael Angelo (Wednesday 11 p.m.); The Doctor Is In with Dr. Eric Tayag and Janice Lagman (Saturday 11:30 a.m.); GSIS Members Hour with VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez (now airs every Saturday 7 p.m.); Iskoolmates with Jules Guiang, Hessa Isabelle, JV Cruz and Mico Aytona (now airs every Saturday 8 p.m.); and '' Pinoy US Cop Ride Along'' with Ben Tulfo (Saturday 9:15 p.m.) contunue to bring in viewers who will be informed the people. Meanwhile, PTV is putting its foot forward as it regains the public interest with the re-airing of its well-loved and award-winning curriculum-based educational shows from the ‘90s every morning, the series of telecourse include Chemistry in Action (Monday and Wednesday 8 a.m.), Physics in Everyday Life (Monday and Wednesday 8:30 a.m.), Science Made Easy (Tuesday and Thursday 8 a.m.), Fun with Math (Tuesday and Thursday 8:30 a.m.) and CONSTEL English (Friday 8 to 9 a.m.). New shows from PTV include: Bara Bara Anything Goes!, a political satire that tackles issues with a touch of comedy and encourage the viewers to think like a hero and not to automatically accept everything that they read, see and hear from media. It will air on Monday at 8 p.m. premieres October 5, it is the comedy show starring Red Ollero, Phoebe Walker, James Caraan, Nikki Viola. Kat Medina and Miggy Mart. The program’s director is no other than comedian Leo Martinez — the actor who portrayed Pedro Paterno in Heneral Luna. For the noontime treat, beginning October 5, PTV brings back Upin & Ipin (Monday to Friday 12 noon) back-to-back with the timeless animated program Terrytoons (Monday to Friday 12:30 p.m.), now with its new host - PTV teen star Kisses Delavin as a cartoon jock. For those into sports, PTV is on the right track as it marks the return of the UAAP, beginning with the UAAP Season 78 Men's Basketball every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday from 2 to 6 p.m., plus Upfront at the UAAP every Saturday and Sunday at 1:30 p.m. with Addie Manzano, Bea Daez, Janeena Chan, Natasha Alquiros, Marco Gumabao, Justin Quirino and Richard Juan. Likewise the dominance of PTV's top-rating sports newscast PTV Sports at 7:15 p.m. (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio 918 AM) anchored by Dennis Principe, Meg Siozon and Hajji Kaamiño; for motoring, Auto Review with Ron de los Reyes (Saturday 1 p.m.); and for boxing, Rod Nazario's In This Corner (Sunday 7 p.m.). In the Koreanovela battle, PTV brings back the Koreanovela, Here Comes Mr. Oh airs from Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m. beginning October 19. At night, another Koreanovela hit on primetime A Daughter Just Like You premiere in October 19 and airs from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. PTV also offers our favorite cinema weekend: Pilipino Box Office (Saturday 9:45 p.m.) and Sunday Film Cinema (Sunday 9:15 p.m.). More: Be Alive! (Thursday 8:30 p.m.), Magic Wonderland (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday 5:30 p.m.), Philippine Lottery Draw (daily 9 p.m.) and Paco Park Presents (Sunday 8 p.m.) continues to watch on PTV. 'Pillars of PTV News and Public Affairs' *Kathy San Gabriel (News@6, PTV Special Forum) *Anthony Pangilinan (NewsLife, PTV Special Forum) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (Bridging Borders, KwatroBersyal, The Veronica Chronicles) *Audrey Gorricetta (RadyoBisyon, PTV Newsbreak) *Kirby Cristobal (News@1) *Princess Habibah Sarip (News@1) *Roma Agsalud (News@1) *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo (News@6) *Aljo Bendijo (Good Morning Boss!, News@6, Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan) *Catherine Vital (NewsLife) *Ria Fernandez (NewsLife) *Phoebe Javier (News@6 (Saturday Edition)) *Ralph Obina (News@6 (Saturday Edition)) *Rocky Ignacio (The Weekend News) *Jorge Bandola (The Weekend News) *Joseph Parafina (The Weekend News) *Julius Disamburun (The Weekend News) *Gio Tingson (PTV Special Forum) 'PTV Newscenter' News@1 (Mon-Fri 1PM-2:30PM) *Kirby Cristobal *Princess Habibah Sarip *Roma Agsalud News@6 (Mon-Fri 6PM-7:15PM) *Kathy San Gabriel *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo *Aljo Bendijo NewsLife (Mon-Fri 9:45PM-11PM) *Anthony Pangilinan *Catherine Vital *Ria Fernandez News@6 (Sat 6PM-7PM) *Phoebe Javier *Ralph Obina The Weekend News (Sun 6PM-7PM) *Rocky Ignacio *Jorge Bandola *Joseph Parafina *Julius Disamburun 'Behind the voice of PTV' *'Braggy Braganza (2011-present, also from DJ of 979 Home Radio)' *PTV-4 - Voice Over (2011-present) *979 Home Radio - DJ (2014-present) *DWIZ 882 - Voice Over (2015-present) *'Georgia Cotaoco (September 7, 2014-present, also from DJ of 103.5 K-Lite)' *Power 89.1 FM Cebu - DJ (1993-1995) *Y101FM Cebu (Always First) - Announcer/Newscaster (1994-1997) *Manila Broadcasting Company - Newscaster (1996-2000) *99.5 RT - Newscaster (2000-2001) *Wave 891 - DJ (2001-2011) *Wave 915 - DJ (2011-September 6, 2014) *ETC - Official Voice Over (2004-August 2014, Mandaluyong) *103.5 K-Lite - DJ (2014-2016) - Mondays through Fridays 6pm to 9pm *PTV - Official Female Voice Over (September 7, 2014-present) *Moms Radio - Radio disc jockey (2016-present) Braggy Braganza is the current voice over of PTV-4 Manila, PTV Regional, DWIZ 882 and 979 Home Radio. Georgia Cotaoco is the current female voice over of PTV-4 Manila.